


academy x

by academy_x



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men, Gen, Mutants, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>x-men au featuring the gaang + more as students of the xavier school</p><p>not coherent or a story at all right now just a bunch of power + manifestation headcanons</p><p>(possibly sokka/zuko if i write more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is headcanons about all the atla kids and what their powers are + how they manifested + why they came to the school + other stuff
> 
> i don't know if anyone will have fun reading this but i had fun writing it so :V

**aang:** he has air powers. he can fly and move stuff with wind. he manifested peacefully, but it was hard to fit in with the regular kids. he is really happy at the school. he is very conscious of not using his powers in a way that negatively impacts the environment. he loves flying with other people.

 **toph:** she can sense/control rock, metal, sand, glass, gemstones (anything earthy) and change her body to a "rock"-form. her parents kept her sheltered because she is blind, and when she manifested, she was stuck in part rockform, and her parents wanted to hide her away even more. she loves being a mutant and being in touch with the earth. when she gets older, she learns to control her rock-form and can change between flesh and rock. she still prefers to stay part rock, fx having a metal arm.

 **sokka:** he is a pre-cog and can see a minute in to the future. he also has a physical mutation, an extra (functional) mouth on his neck, that he mostly hides away under a scarf. he is a bit disappointed with his powers and thinks they aren't useful or cool. he manifested a year before katara. his parents at first decided that he didn't need to go to xaviers, but when katara manifested too, they both got sent there.

 **katara:** she has ice powers. she can change into ice and reform her body if it's damaged/shattered in while in ice-form. she create nearly unlimited amounts of ice. she manifested while arguing with sokka because they were late for school and froze an entire street. she has trouble controlling her powers when she gets emotional.

 **suki:** she can create and control duplicates of herself. this also duplicates anything she is holding/wearing. she is one of the best at fighting and danger room sessions, but she is very critical of the school turning children into soldiers. she will occasionally act as a vigilante, going on patrol, stopping small crimes, helping where she can.

 **zuko** **:** he can shoot powerful explosive blasts. he has trouble controlling them, especially making small controlled blasts. he sat fire to his house when he first manifested. afterwards his father forced him to turn his powers on himself so that zuko would feel how it felt and know to never use them again. this is how he got his scar. he wishes his powers were less destructive. he went to xaviers with azula on her initiative.

 **azula:** she can control lightning. she can absorb electricity and power electronic devises. she loves her powers and loves practicing. she is conflicted because her father is anti-mutant. she manifested during a fight with zuko. he accidentally shot her, but she wasn't harmed because they are siblings. she tried to see if she could do it like him, but instead she shot lightning. she decided to go to xaviers because she wanted absolute control of her powers.

 **mai:** she has six eyes, all solid-black. these give her excellent vision, letting her see at night and infrared. she likes xaviers because it is a little more interesting than her former all-girls boarding school. she enjoys playing basketball.

 **ty lee:** she is stronger and more agile than the average human. she is hairy and has a furry tail that she uses as a fifth limb. she changes uniforms all the times and loves designing new ones that are both practical and super cute. she hates wearing shoes.

 **yue:** she has healing powers. she has gills, webbed toes and other fish-like traits. she has white hair. she almost drowned when she was nine. instead she manifested, and her mutation saved her. her parents were very supportive and proud of her. she went to the school when she was sixteen because she believes it's her duty to master her gifts and use them to help others.

 **teo:** he can control machinery/electronics, building incredible machines out of broken toasters. he uses a wheelchair that he modified himself. he understands computer languages intuitively and often hacks the school computer and changes the cafeteria menu so it serves his favourite food.

 **jet:** he can control other people's emotions, getting them to do as he says. he doesn't realize he's a mutant until he comes to the school. he was the leader of a group of outcast mutant kids/teens. they lived on the street and stole and tricked to survive, but got mixed up in a conflict with violent anti-mutants. they managed to escape (alive but wounded), and jet realized that this life was too dangerous. he took the gang to xaviers so that they could be safe. everyone (including jet) was sad because they didn't want to leave him. when they learned he was a mutant, they surprised and happy. he is a vigilante.

 **smellerbee:** she is lizard-like. she has a long tongue, greenish skin and she sticks to walls. she likes having enough food and her own room (that she shares with longshot), but she is sceptic of the school and xaviers dream. she keeps a packed backpack under her bed, so she's always ready to bolt.

 **longshot:** he can project images, both of real things and of imagined stuff. he has a very good memory. he never speaks, preferring image projection, writing or body language.

 **pipsqueak:** he is huge, heavy and strong. he got kicked out of school when he manifested. he had to mature fast because everyone thought he was older than he is. he is very protective of the younger kids (especially the duke) and wants them to be kids for as long as possible.

 **the duke:** he is a speedster. he manifested early and ran away from home because his parents were anti-mutant. he wants to reconnect with them, hoping they have changed, but he is scared. his favourite subject is chemistry, and he loves blowing things up.

 **haru:** he is a shapechanger, but no matter what shape he is in, he has his mustache, which he refuses to shave. his father is a mutant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im uncertain about a couple of them (jet, haru, ty lee) but mostly happy. most of the powers are based on existing x-men/mutants plus their bending
> 
> aang: winddancer + airbending
> 
> katara: iceman + waterbending
> 
> zuko: cyclops/boom boom + firebending
> 
> azula: surge + lightningbending
> 
> toph: santos/magneto + earthbending
> 
> suki: multiple man
> 
> jet: empath
> 
> haru: mystique
> 
> the duke: quicksilver
> 
> pipsqueak: vaguely the blob
> 
> sokka: vaguely destiny
> 
> smellerbee: toad/anole
> 
> longshot: artie or leech
> 
> teo: (i forgot his name but that kid from the x-static inferno miniseries)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some roommates stuff -> who lives together and how they do it

**mai and ty lee:** there is literally a line dividing their sides. mai's side is very bare and ascetic, but she leaves her clothes all over the floor. ty lee's side is full of colour and stuff. she has pink sheets and her walls are covered in posters and stuff she cuts/rips out from magazines because she thinks it's cool. her desk is very organized and she has a ton of glitter pens and novelty erasers shaped like fruit. ty lee uses too much deodorant, and mai makes bad jokes about how glad she is that she has six eyes and not six noses. mai freaks ty lee out by putting on make-up while standing 2 meters from the mirror. their window is always open because ty lee sometimes enters that way (even though the live on the second floor). ty lee was originally very unenthusiastic about getting a roommate. she liked having her own room compared to sharing with her sisters. mai didn't care either way. they come to enjoy being roommates and get an apartment together after graduating. the first time they get drunk is during summer when the school is half-empty. ty lee steals a bottle of wine from the kitchen, that they drink together in their room.

**sokka and aang:** sokka was really excited to room with a guy because he was so used to sharing with katara, and he wanted to do all kind of guy stuff and be super macho. he was a bit disappointed with aang who makes jewelry and talks to his potted plants, but they quickly learn to have fun together. they fart a lot and are generally gross, but aang is really good at opening the windows and airing everything out so it doesn't smell too bad. sokka and aang both hoard food and candy, so people are always knocking at their door, asking if they can have some, if they can't be bothered to sneak into the kitchen. aang loves sharing, and sokka is good at reminding people to bring something back later. they tried making toast on their heater once when it broke and wouldn't turn off. when aang has nightmares, sokka wakes him up and jokes with him, so the nightmares don't seem so scary. they love to draw together. they have matching pajamas that katara bought them. aang loves a bunch of really weird loud music that makes sokka bury his head in his pillow and scream. katara comes by all the time to hang out or do homework, and she always scolds them about having unmade beds. these arguments usually turn into pillow fights. 

**smellerbee and longshot:** their door is always locked. no one has ever actually seen them come in or out. sometimes longshot blasts top 40's at a super high volume. when people confront him about this, he blames it on smellerbee. smellerbee has underwear with shrek-print on them. they like watching movies together in silence. jet tried joining them for movie night but he wouldn't fucking shut up so they kicked him out.

**azula and random x-kid:** azula wants to keep her room very clean and orderly, and she gets upset when it's messy. she has a huge mirror and gets up in the middle of the night to do push-ups when she can't sleep. she went through three roommates before finding one who didn't try anything annoying like talk to her or use up too much of the shared closet space or have hushed conversations with their mom on the phone. 

**toph and yue:** yue has a shitload of baubles and trinkets and stuff. toph owns four personal items: a jar of cool rocks, a spelling bee trophy she won when she was seven, a cassette tape player/radio and a hairbrush. yue hogs the shower, but toph doesn't really care. most of the furniture is metal, so toph can sense it. yue's mattress is marshmallow soft while toph's mattress is like sleeping on the ground (just how she likes it). toph used to room with katara, but they got super angry at each other all the time. katara thinks yue is so ethereal and graceful and doesn't understand how she can live with toph. katara and toph are a lot better friends now, but locked in an eternal prank war that sometimes escalates too much.

**katara and suki:** their room has a unified colour-scheme (green and blue), and they're always lit candles there. suki teaches katara to do make-up. they borrow clothes from each other. they love complaining about sokka to each other because they know that both of them loves him deep down. they always put on angry heavy metal when they clean and do rock paper scissors about who has to clean the drain. katara catches suki sneaking out at night to be a vigilante superhero, but instead of ratting her out, katara asks if she can join. when they get into big fights, katara goes to sleep in aang and sokka's room, until they make up.

**zuko and haru:** zuko is super stiff and awkward around haru. he really wants haru to like him, but he ends up trying to hard and acting annoying. haru is pretty chill about the whole thing. zuko has a huge map of the world hanging on his world. zuko talks to himself in the bathroom when he's sad/angry/excited. haru pretends not to hear. they have a secret roommate handshake, but none of them could think of anything so it's just a normal handshake. zuko uses really nice shampoo, and haru always steals it.

**pipsqueak and the duke:** they read books out loud to each other. pipsqueak hides the duke's stuff on high shelves. 

**jet and teo:** idk i can't think of anything. they are pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of anything for the last two because im tired and also i don't care that much about those characters oooops


End file.
